Lutz Cero Ray Cuent
This page is about the character in Phantasy Star Online 2. For the hero from the original classic, see Lutz. Lutz Cero Ray Cuent is a major antagonist in Phantasy Star Online 2. He made his debut in the series by the game's fifth episode, Heroes: Episode 5, on July 26, 2017. Characteristics Appearance Lutz bears a similar appearance to his design in the original Phantasy Star, albeit appearing somewhat more masculine and aged. Lutz bears the regal robes of the throne of Cuent, prominently featuring a feather-oriented design with predominantly white with gold accents. Down the center of the robe is a blue flag, and on the torso is a blue and white stripe resembling a sash. Lutz wears a prestigious gold crown inset with dark blue. Personality It is unknown what Lutz's personality was prior to the rise of Ephemera. However, after being corrupted by the Ephemera, Lutz becomes a ruthless, power-hungry man who seeks to use Ephemera to further his own gains, and will not let anyone stand in the way of his goal for ultimate power. History Lutz Cero Ray Cuent is the uncle of Alis Landale and the kingdom's former prime minister. He was once known as a good man, but following the advent of Ephemera and research into the mysterious flower, Lutz slowly became corrupted by its influence, becoming villainous and thirsty for power. Assassinating the former king of Cuent, he took the crown for himself and furthered research on weaponizing Ephemera while Harriet fled, vowing to take revenge on Lutz for her father's death, remove Ephemera's vice grip on Cuent, and restore order to the kingdom. With the Guardian and Alis Landale accompanying them, Harriet and Luther eventually force their way through Lutz's Demon Castles and make their way to the royal castle. Lutz, realizing that he is cornered, attempts to use Ephemera to kill Harriet and her party. Alis uses the Laconium Sword to teleport the party to safety as the castle crumbles around Lutz, burying and killing him, seemingly for good. When the Erythron Dragon is resurrected by Ephemera, the soul of Lutz, still lingering after his death, merges with the Erythron Dragon and empowers it, preventing Alis from successfully sealing the Dragon. With the help of the Guardian and Luther, they manage to successfully extract the Ephemera from the Erythron Dragon, weakening it. The party then trusts the Guardian with helping Alis defeat the Erythron Dragon for good. Upon the Erythron Dragon's defeat, the Dragon is sealed away, releasing Lutz's soul, now free from the influence of Ephemera. Acknowledging that what he did was unforgivable, Lutz bids Alis and the Guardian farewell, and his soul departs. Trivia *On PSO2 Station #10, it was mentioned that the people inhabiting Omega are "characters who’ve 'left' Oracle, and characters from other Phantasy Star games."Bumped blog Gallery Ss character10 01.jpg Ss character10 02.jpg Ss character10 03.jpg Pso2 lutz angles.jpg Pso2 lutz full model.jpg References & Notes Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Characters Category:Newmans